72 Hours
by SilverAndFlames
Summary: Post Freak Nation Fic. Focus on the action and on Max and Logan's changing relationship. Also may have AlecNew Character. Some fluff.
1. Before Midnight

A/N: Ok, here's my second Dark Angel Fanfiction. This one's mainly Max and Logan. With Alec/New Character. But it focus' mainly on the characters and the story after Freak Nation, Fluff takes a back seat here. It'll take a while for updates cuz there's only about eight or so chapter all fairly long. Plus I'm trying to finish What's Love Anyway? Please R/R Rating: PG- 13 for language only. Spoliers: After Freak Nation. About 24 hours after raising Joshua's Flag. Disclaimer: I own nothing except any original characters e.g. Kia etc. Don't sue I CANNOT afford it.  
  
CHAPTER 1: BEFORE MIDNIGHT.  
  
Max stared out across the scene. She was in shock. Terminal City was her home now. But it didn't quite seem real.  
  
Logan, Original Cindy and Sketchy were stuck her too. Logan. Max smiled at the thought of him. But it was quickly replaced by a frown. No 'ordinaries' could survive in Terminal City for long without getting seriously ill. She knew that was why the city guard and the cops were surrounding the place without entering. It was a toxic dumping ground.  
  
Logan couldn't stay here without getting ill. He, O.C. and Sketchy needed to get out and soon.  
  
Joshua's flag flapped gently in the wind.  
  
"This is where we come from, Where they tried to keep us. In the Dark. A secret. Where we are now. because our blood is being spilled. And this. is where we want to go. Into the light."  
  
Max stared at the white strip at the top of the flag. But in her heart she knew that there was more blood to be split. In her mind she ran through everything happening to her and her family. Freak Nation. Terminal City. Transgenic. Transhuman. Nomlie. X-series. Ames White. Breeding Cult. Veil of Death. Junk DNA. Freaks. Freak Nation. Monsters. Not monsters. Freaks. Freak Nation. "Now look what you've done."  
  
Logan's words ringing in her mind snapped her out of the thoughts. Had she done this? Yes but it wasn't just her. She wouldn't have chosen this. Lydecker. Renfro. White. They'd chosen this. They'd done this too. They'd split more than there share of blood.  
  
Alec. Logan. CeCe. Normal. Joshua. Original Cindy. Dix. Mole. Luke. They'd done their part to. Forcing them towards the light, or at least out of the dark.  
  
'I wasn't alone.' She said aloud.  
  
'No-one ever said you were Max.' Logan was stood behind her. She turned and then blushed realising there were tears on her face.  
  
'I didn't hear you.'  
  
'That's a little strange isn't it. For an X5 I mean.'  
  
'I wasn't listening, suppose.' Max said, wiping her eyes and standing up.  
  
'Suppose.' Logan said smiling. Despite herself she couldn't help returning the grin.  
  
'I better go rally the troops.' Max turned and began to leave her heart aching that she couldn't kiss Logan goodbye.  
  
'Max.' She turned and saw a similar pain in Logan's bright blue eyes.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Your doing the best you can. Don't lose hope.' Max grinned and left.  
  
Alec and Dix were watching the news report when she returned to the 'technical centre' of Terminal City.  
  
'Anything good on?' she asked. Mock cheer tainting her voice.  
  
'There's going to be a Federal Agent outside to talk to you soon.' Dix said glancing at Max's face.  
  
'One guess who that'll be.' Max said inwardly groaning at the prospect of talking to White.  
  
'Sketch isn't feeling so good.' Alec said pointing to the side. Max hurriedly went to her friend.  
  
'Max. I feel awful.' He said simply. Max nodded an arm around her friend's shoulders.  
  
'We need to get you outta here.'  
  
'How do you suggest we do that?' Logan asked.  
  
' I've an idea.'  
  
Original Cindy, Logan and Sketchy looked down the pipe.  
  
'Original Cindy ain't going down no sewer pipe.'  
  
'You have to ok. I don't wanna lose you too.' Max said smiling. But feeling awful too. O.C. nodded but still looked slightly off put by the pipe in front of her.  
  
Max turned to Logan.  
  
'It comes out near the beach. I think we can attract everyone's attention for long enough to let you get out all right? Be careful though.'  
  
'Always.' Neither could say anything more. Logan smiled gently and Max returned the favour but neither dared say more.  
  
'Max? We're ready.' Joshua stood behind her. Nodding she hugged O.C. and Sketchy without a word and followed him.  
  
She stood on the raised platform. Ames White faced her. This was official she reminded herself. He couldn't try anything here.  
  
'452.'  
  
'Special Agent in Charge White.'  
  
'I have been sent to tell you, that you and the rest of your. group have 72 hours from midnight tonight to vacate Terminal City and surrender to us. Your quick response is vital.' White seemed pissed. Max thought; "this isn't his gig anymore. He doesn't want to be saying this crap."  
  
'You want our response?' Max asked but didn't wait for an answer. 'Hell no.' White smirked. 'What use is this place to you? You tell your boss we want a better deal. Or there's no deal.' With that she turned back to Terminal City and left White staring after her.  
  
The people of America chose to make the next move. Alec came running to Max whilst she sat cleaning the ninja.  
  
'Max you've gotta see this.' She followed him to the TV screens. The reporter on the main one was reading aloud.  
  
'The transgenic is fleeing towards Terminal City. She has sustained many injuries and the crowds following do not seem to want to let her escape.'  
  
Max glanced at Alec. His mouth was set in a thin line of disgust. Max had rarely seen her friend angry but she could sense this was another time to mark down. 'What's going on?' 'It's a hunt. They're f**king hunting a girl. Because she's one of us.' 'What?!' Max starred at the TV it showed a girl with dark blonde hair running over the roof of houses, behind her twenty or thirty men followed chanting 'Kill the Freak.' 'Max we've gotta do something!' Alec said next to her. 'This from Mr. Take care of number one.' Max responded but in her mind she was already trying to see how to help the girl.  
  
'Max!' Alec yelled. Max met his eyes and she wondered exactly who this girl was. 'Max! That's Kia out there.' Max turned back to the TV and recognised the girl instantly, Kia worked at Jam Pony.  
  
'She isn't X-series.' Max said in shock. 'Is she?'  
  
'Whether she is or isn't they're gonna f**king kill her, if we don't do something!'  
  
'Right. Alec you're with me. Luke and Dix get ready to let us out and then to get us back in again ASAP.' The two transhumans nodded and began to yell orders out. Alec nodded to Max and they left.  
  
Two motorcycles roared out of Terminal City minutes later. They sped towards the scene of the hunt. Speeding towards the crowd Max saw familiar faces. These were some of the people responsible for Biggs murder.  
  
Max signalled to Alec and they split up. Each roaring down a side of the mob. With the cycles circling them, the mob paused. Max spun round and jumped of the Ninja. She jumped once and landed on the roof of a parked car and then jumped again to land, catlike, on the builds roof.  
  
'Kia!' Max called the girl paused and turned. Alec was right it was Kia. Her grey eyes were full of fear.  
  
'Max?'  
  
'Come on girl get moving!' Max jumped down the side of the building and remounted the Ninja. Kia jumped down after her and mounted as pillion.  
  
'Alec!' Max called and signed for them to retreat. Alec nodded once and drove straight through the crowd and back to Terminal City.  
  
It had been less than five minutes but still Police had swarmed the exit the motorbikes had used. A ramp appeared on its right. Alec sped up it and into Terminal City. Max followed suit. When they dismounted, Max turned to Kia and said clearly 'Welcome to Terminal City. A.K.A Freak Nation.' Kia nodded without a smile.  
  
'We didn't know you were X-series.' Alec said later as they all sat eating and drinking, some of the limited rations.  
  
'I'm not really. Well.' Kia turned lifting her hair to expose her barcode. Max leaned forward.  
  
'Hey this is X4. Well it looks X4 but I've never seen.' Max pulled away in confusion.  
  
'My parents were X4. I think it's a combination of their codes.'  
  
'You weren't in Manticore?'  
  
'No. My mom got a woman to smuggle me out soon after I was born. She said I was a miscarriage. She raised me and told me everything.' Max nodded it seemed likely. After all who'd want a child to grow up in that hellhole?  
  
'If she hadn't then you wouldn't be here.'  
  
'I'd still be different. And I'd rather be one of you than one of them.' Kia said and Alec smiled.  
  
'Right.' Max said clearly. Grabbing everyone's attention. 'Sketchy, O.C. and Logan are out and fine. So we have a way out and in that's free of detection. The police won't make a move till three days time from.' she glanced at her watch it read 10:30pm '. about an hour and a half. We've must make a deal before then. I'm gonna make a speech tomorrow.' The others nodded. Max went back to the room she'd been using for a while now. And for once actually slept. 


	2. After Midnight DAY ONE

CHAPTER 2: AFTER MIDNIGHT 09:00 63HOURS TO GO  
  
Max stood on the platform outside Terminal City. Behind her Alec, Joshua and CeCe stood. Before her stood the cities press and police force. White's men would be out there somewhere. Max noticed a familiar face in amongst the journalists.  
"Logan Cale budding cyber journalist." Max thought. She took a deep breath and began...  
  
'People. Listen to me. I know you think we're all monsters and I know you think by killing us you're helping "clean" your streets. But think about this. Inside there is a baby. A beautiful baby called Hope; she was named hope because her mother has hope that she'll get to grow up. Not be slaughter by gangs. She's not done anything wrong. She didn't ASK to be born with different DNA to any of your children. But she was, why do you want to hold it against her? Why does it make her evil in you're eyes? She's human. She's no different from the 'gifted' kid in your child's class. Their DNA makes them superior to you're children! The only difference is Hope's parents were CREATED different. But that isn't our fault. It's your government who wanted us to be made not us. We didn't ask for it. We're still human.  
  
'We still care, we still bleed and we still LOVE' Max met Logan's eyes. 'All we ask is you let us be. Let us live here. Let us work here. Make our lives here. We don't want to intrude on you. We just want what you want. To be left alone.'  
Max and her fellows turned and left. But not before she heard the crowd roar with applause. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
Kia stood in the doorway watching them return Alec smiled and she returned the gesture.  
'Feeling ok?' Alec asked smiling slightly.  
'Yeah I am.' Alec nodded and offered his arm.  
'Thanks.'  
'Anyway...' Max groaned as she watched the couple disappear. Mole laughed briefly.  
'What?' She said curiously.  
'Well lets say Kia is Alec's female counterpart.'  
'What?'  
'He... gets about so to speak...'  
'Yeah?'  
'Guys! How many in here have been... intimate... with Kia?' Max watched in awe as five men raised their hands.  
'It's always the quiet ones...' 


End file.
